Soldier That Stole Her Heart
by Kris56
Summary: Mark has been OTG for a while, and Maddy is looking forward to seeing him. I suck at summaries but please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfiction! I've been reading a lot of them lately and decided to finally write one! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Terra Nova or the characters in Terra Nova, who told you that I did?**

Mark Reynolds felt like hell. He had been OTG for the past two weeks, and he wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and crawl in bed with his wife. His beautiful wife. The thought of her was the only thing keeping him sane. But if he had to listen to one more damned scientist talk about the effect of the earthworm population, he was going to shoot them. He thanked whatever force it was that had Riley saying, "Come in Terra Nova, we are approaching the gates now." And Taylor responding, "Copy that Riley, raising the gates now." Mark grinned. _Home_.

~x~x~x~

"Miss Reynolds?" Maddy grinned, just like she did every time she was referred to as "Miss Reynolds". It made her feel so much more connected with Mark, now that she had his name. Not just "Maddy Shannen, Mark Reynolds' girlfriend" but "Maddy Reynolds, Mark Reynolds' wife". She was getting giddy just thinking about it. She couldn't wait to see him when he got back…

"Miss Reynolds?" Maddy was snapped out of her fantasies. "Yes Karmen." "You wanted me to tell you when your husbands' convoy returned." Maddy bolted out of the lab and sprinted through the streets until she reached the gates. She glanced around, looking at all the soldiers who were unpacking the rovers, and who were just milling around, scanning each face, looking for one in particular. When she couldn't find him, she started panicking. "Dunham!" Maddy quickly grabbed one of the few soldiers she knew. "Where's Mark?"

"Last I saw him; he was heading up to talk to Commander Taylor." Envious that someone else had seen Mark before she had; she quickly thanked Dunham and walked towards the Commanders office. She entered without knocking. "Commander Taylor."

"Miss Shannen." Maddy sighed. "It's Reynolds now." "Right! Sorry about that." "Speaking of, do you know where my husband is?" "He left a few minutes ago. Going to look for you I imagine." Maddy sighed again. "Thanks."

She walked down to the street and gave one last look around for the soldier that stole her heart. Not finding him she decided to head home. She figured that Mark would eventually end up there if he was looking for her.

She unlocked and opened the front door, thinking that if Mark wasn't already here, she could surprise him. Finding the house empty, and feeling suddenly mischievous, she went to Marks dresser and pulled out one of his olive green t-shirts, undressed and then put that on. She didn't think of herself as a particularly sexy person, but she figured for her husband she could at least try. She then went to their small bathroom, and began brushing her hair. When she finished there, she went and sat on the couch, picking up her plex along the way, and choosing a particularly sappy novel that her mother had turned her on to. She could at least read until Mark got home…

~x~x~x~

Mark walked quietly into his house, shedding his army gear as he ventured deeper and deeper in. When he got to the living room, he was surprised to see Maddy curled up on the couch in his shirt. He smiled. After going through half of the places that he thought she would be, and even some where he wasn't certain she would ever go, one of his fellow officers told him that she was probably at home. Sure enough, she was lying there, looking as beautiful as ever. He wanted to pick her up and never let her go, but first he needed a shower. Being as quiet and quick as he could, he shed the rest of his clothes and let the hot water wash away the dirt and grime of the past two weeks. When he was done, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and walked out to where Maddy was still curled up on the couch.

~x~x~x~

"_I love you Maddy." "I love you too Mark." Mark brought his lips to hers gently… "Maddy…" "Yeah?" "Maddy….." _

It took a minute before Maddy realized she wasn't dreaming. It really was Marks voice whispering to her. It took about 3 seconds before she flung her arms around him. Mark returned her hug with one just as fierce. Maddy started running her hands over his body, checking for injuries. "Are you hurt? Were there Slashers? Nikos? Carnos? Something else? Did they hurt you? Broken bones? You were gone for two weeks. Something happened. What was it? You don't have to hide it from me, I can handle it." Tears started forming in her eyes. Mark smiled, and gently wiped them away. "Maddy, I'm fine." "Are you sure? Because, I once read about…" Mark pressed his lips to hers. Maddy returned the kiss with fervor. Moving her mouth in the same way his moved. Clutching at him, trying to get as close to him as was humanly possible.

Mark pulled away first, and both were breathless. Maddy gulped down air and then stared at him. Memorizing once again every small feature of his face. He looked at her, the expression on his face full of love. They stood there, just smiling at each other, for what seemed like forever. Mark broke the silence. "I'll be wanting my shirt back Miss Reynolds." Maddy's face took on a sly grin. "Well then Mister Reynolds, you're going to have to take it back."

**Like it? Don't like it? Have any comments/constructive criticism? Review! (Please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Woo! Chapter 2! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Terra Nova. :( **

Maddy woke up the next morning to find that Mark had already gotten out of bed. Quickly dressing for the day, she walked out to the kitchen hoping to find him sitting there, drinking a cup of coffee. Instead she found a note:

_Maddy,_

_Had to check in with Taylor early this morning. Talk to you later._

_-Mark _

Maddy sighed. Short and to the point, that's how it always was. _Oh well, _she thought, _at least I can get a head start on work today. _She picked up her plex from where she had left it last night, and started going through her messages. One from her mother informing her about a family dinner that was scheduled for tonight. She scrolled through the recipients list and smirked when she saw her Josh's and her dad's name. Her dad had been so busy lately that the only way he'd remember things was if his tags reminded him. And Josh wouldn't care unless it came through electronically. He had been shutting down so much recently, so much that even Skye couldn't get him to open up and talk. Which is why Maddy smiled when she saw Skye's name on the list as well.

Not that Skye needed an invitation. Josh would bring along his fiancé no matter what anyone said. But it was nice of her mother to include Skye as part of the family anyways.

She moved on to the next message, an interesting proposal from Malcom. An OTG assignment to study the medicinal qualities of plants that lived by the ocean. A 12 day assignment. Maddy was going to refuse, until she saw the name of the soldier expected to be in charge of security.

_Mark Reynolds_

While she knew that Mark had a choice on whether or not he wanted to accept because he had just gotten back from such a long OTG assignment, she knew that he would accept. Not because he didn't care about her or care about spending time with her, but because that was his duty. And Mark Reynolds was the kind of man who always did his duty.

Her index finger tapped the reply button, and sent Malcom a message saying that she would love to come, before her mind caught up to what she was doing. The message was sent before she could stop it. _I guess that settles that. _She looked at the time and realized that she needed to get to the lab, or Malcom would have her head. Picking up her bag and grabbing some fruit, she walked out the front door, locked it, and started the quick walk to the lab.

~x~x~x~

Mark walked into the central database, heading towards one of the plex's there that enabled people who didn't have their own personal plex to check their messages. A few other soldiers were there downloading photos of family members and loved ones onto their hacked tags. One of the newest recruits shifted uneasily when Mark walked by, trying to cover up what he was doing. Deciding to have a little fun with his morning, Mark put on his best intimidating face and addressed the young soldier. "O'Neal." "Morning Corporal." "What are you doing there?" Mark saw the look in his eyes as soon as he realized that Mark had caught on to what he was up to. The _dammit I'm caught _look.

"Well actually sir, I was…" Mark cut him off. "Hacking your tags. Putting photos of family members on them." The soldier hung his head. Mark struggled to maintain a straight face. It gave him a twinge of pleasure to know that someone felt intimidated by him. He briefly wondered if this is how Jim Shannon felt every time that Mark would cower in his presence. "At ease O'Neal. There's nothing to be ashamed of. At least not with me. I'm actually impressed that you figured it out." Mark waited to see if he would take the bait, rat out the soldier who Mark knew was helping him. "Thank you sir. It really wasn't all that complicated." Mark smiled. This was a good kid. Barely 16, he wouldn't crack under pressure and rat out his fellow soldiers when it came down to it. "You're a good soldier O'Neal. Now hurry up before Jim Shannon comes in. He's not so easygoing." "Yes sir." "Oh, and ask to see my tags sometime." "Sir?"

Mark walked over to a plex, logged in and pulled up his messages. An invitation to a family dinner from Elisabeth, a couple of messages from other soldiers -which he quickly responded to- and a new assignment. He sighed. An OTG research trip in a week. While it was optional to accept because he had just gotten back from an assignment, he already knew that he was going to accept. Because he did his duty no matter what. He tapped the list of scientists and doctors that had been invited and accepted. He scrolled through the names of people that had accepted.

_Jason Allgier_

_Matt Hall_

_Elisabeth Shannon_

_John Stavskie_

_Madelyn Reynolds_

His heart jumped as he read the last name. His Maddy. OTG. He hurried to accept the assignment before Taylor could give it to another soldier. Before someone else had the opportunity to protect his Maddy. He logged out and started thinking of the security detail that he would need. There were 15 doctors and scientists that had been invited, only 5 had accepted so far. He would need 1 soldier for every 2 civilians. Assuming that all 15 doctors and scientists accepted, he would need 8 soldiers to cover if something went wrong. Which meant taking 8 out of the 19 available rovers.

Mark whistled. This was a big research trip. He stood up and addressed the three soldiers that were in the room. "O'Neal, Lang, Ash. Conference room in an hour." The three young soldiers saluted. "Yes sir." Mark then turned on his heel and walked out onto the busy street, heading towards the lab where Maddy worked to find out exactly why she had accepted an OTG assignment.

**A\N Like it? Don't like it? Have any comments/constructive criticism? Review! (Please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So here's chapter three. I know it's short, but I promise chapter 4 will be longer. (Which means that there's going to be a chapter 4 ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Terra Nova. If I did then you would see all my craziness on screen as well as in my writing. **

Maddy's head bent forward in concentration as she catalogued a new species of plant. Which is why she jumped when her lab assistant Karmen said, "Mrs. Reynolds?" Quickly recovering from her shock she replied, "Yes Karmen?" "Your husband is here to see you. He doesn't look all that happy." Maddy sighed. "Thank you Karmen." She put down her plex and walked slowly out of her office.

Sure enough, Mark was standing rigidly with his arms folded across his body, a scowl painted on his face. "Hey." He fixed his blue eyes on her. "You never visit me at work unless something's wrong. What's up?" "That's because I usually don't want to interrupt you." Maddy tried giving him a smile. "That's sweet." He still looked just as upset. "Soo… is something wrong?" "Not exactly." His answer was short. His voice sounded irritated. "Mark…" "Can we talk in your office?" "Sure." She led the way back to her office, which she had just come out of. Shutting the door behind them, she turned on him. "What's going on?"

"When were you going to tell me about the research trip?" She sighed. _So _that's _what this is about. _She thought. "Tonight. Because I figured that's the next time I was going to see you." Why did you accept without talking to me first?" "Because. The message I got said that you were in charge of security for the trip. I just wanted to be with you. Is that such a bad thing?" It was Mark's turn to sigh. "It is when being with me also means being OTG. You're far from stupid Maddy, you know what's out there, and you know how I feel about you being out there. I don't like it." Those words angered Maddy. "You don't like the idea of _me _being out there? Well, maybe I don't like you being out there! You're out there way more than I _ever _am Mark, doing far more dangerous things than I ever do! Do you ever stop to ask me how that makes me feel? No, you don't. And then you go, and I sit and wait and worry about you every second that you're out there and not here." Her voice was a whisper by then.

Mark gathered her in his arms while she cried on him. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her hair. "I'm so so sorry Maddy. I never knew that you felt like that, I mean, I guess I did, I know you worry, but I just didn't think about how badly it affected you. I'm sorry." Maddy sniffled, and mumbled into his shirt, "It's okay."

They stood like that, her wrapped in his arms for quite a few minutes. Then Maddy broke the silence. "I can't believe after two years of dating and three years of marriage we've never had that conversation." Mark chuckled. "I know. Weird isn't it?" "Yeah." She pulled away. "I got your shirt wet. I'm sorry." "It's okay. It'll dry. Besides, there are worse offenses." "It's not that, I just don't want the other guys teasing you about it." Mark laughed aloud. "It'll be fine." "Alright. Well, I should get back to work, and let you go put together some security stuff. Have you thought of anyone? You'll need about eight soldiers and eight rovers because… Wait. You already did the math on this didn't you?" Mark smiled. "Yes. So far I've got O'Neal, Lang and Ash." "First names for the civilian please." "Matt, Jason and Justin."

Maddy smiled. "They're good. Have you thought of anyone else?" "Reilly and Dunham." "So that's six, you'll need two more." "Yeah. I'll probably just grab the next two soldiers I see on the way to the conference room." "Well, I can see you've put a lot of thought into this." Maddy said jokingly. "Yes, absolutely." He smiled at her. "I love you." "I know. I love you too." He kissed her gently. "Well, I'd better go. I'll see you later on. What time for dinner tonight?" Maddy's face fell. "Oh my word. Dinner! I completely forgot about that. I think Mom said six. I'll stop by the clinic later and talk to her more about it." "Military hours for the soldier please?" Mark said, winking at her. Maddy laughed, "18:00 hours Corporal Reynolds Sir." "Awesome. I won't be late." Maddy groaned. "I will."

After another quick kiss, Mark left Maddy to her work. She turned to her research station and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**Like it? Don't like it? Have any comments/constructive criticism? Review! (Please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. Hopefully this long chapter will make up for it? :) I'm keeping my promise to a wonderful reviewer and uploading this by the end of the week. I love all reviews so keep them coming! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: :( I don't own Terra Nova. If I did… well I wouldn't wait so stinking long before announcing Season 2. Because there has to be a season 2, right? RIGHT? I mean, come on, they can't leave us hanging like that. Its like, gotta happen. Right. Okay. Enough of my insane blabbering. ON WITH THE STORY! :D **

At around 3 in the afternoon, Maddy walked into the clinic. "Hey mom." Maddy gave her mother a hug.

"Hi Maddy! What brings you here? You don't normally come around the clinic."

"I know. I just wanted to talk to you about dinner tonight. What are you making? Can I bring anything?"

"Yeah, that would be great. I'm making 'fish'. And I've asked Skye to bring a salad and something to drink. You can bring dessert."

"Sure, sounds good. Have you talked to Josh at all?"

"Not for a while, no. I assume he got the message though. Skye responded, and since he's moved in with her, I think he should know."

"Yeah. Maybe after I go to the market, I can swing by there and see him."

"Would you? That would be great."

"Sure mom, I'll stop by and see my brother who I haven't talked to in over a week because he doesn't care to show his face to anyone except the person who's giving him alcohol, and refuses to listen to _anyone_, and…"

"Maddy, sweetheart, you're rambling."

"Right, sorry." She sighed. "Yes, I'll go see him."

"Great, thank you darling. Sorry, I've got to run, there's a patient who needs this medication. See you tonight."

"Yeah, bye mom."

Maddy walked out of the clinic and towards the market, breathing in the fresh air, grateful for it. No more re-breathers for as long as she lived. The thought made her grin. Even though it had been years since she'd been in 2149, the sunshine, rain, real air, trees, and nature in general, made her happy. Just the fact that things were living made her happy. Nothing was fake or artificial.

"Maddy, wait up!" The voice of her soon to be sister in-law jolted Maddy out of her thoughts. She waited for Skye to catch up to her.

"Hey Skye, how are you?"

Skye came to a stop beside her and took a moment to catch her breath before answering. "Hey. I'm alright. Not the best, but I'm hanging in there."

"That's good." Maddy gave her a smile. "Shopping for the dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, I realized that Josh and I have absolutely nothing in our cupboards. He eats a lot."

"I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's not that big of a deal. I'm just not quite used to it yet, that's all."

After Skye had moved out of the house she had shared with Hunter and Tasha, it had been just her. She was all that she needed to look out for. For a while after Josh had moved in, he had helped her a lot. Getting food and working at Boylan's. But for the past month he had started retreating into himself, and Skye had needed to provide for both of them on her own.

"You'll get used to it quickly, trust me. With a guy that eats as much as Mark does, you get used to it _very_ quickly."

"Well, how does that work?"

Maddy picked up a fruit and examined it. "What do you mean?"

"How did you adjust from taking care of only you, to taking care of Mark too? I mean, I know that you lived with your parents until the two of you got married, but even then you still took care of yourself. Transitioning had to be difficult."

"Well, it wasn't easy. But one night, Mark and I sat down together and worked out a system that would work for both of us."

"So, do you think that Josh and I should sit down and discuss this? I mean, I work, but he doesn't. I really don't want to take care of the both of us on my own."

"No, you shouldn't have to. What Josh needs to do is get up, go ask Boylan for his job back, _again, _or find some other area of work. He needs to support you and any kids you guys might have one day."

Skye smiled sheepishly. "Well, I don't think kids are really an option for us. But yeah, I know what you mean." She picked up a bunch of leaves and some vegetables, paid the vendor and set them in her basket. "I guess that's all I need. I'd better get this stuff home and then back to construction. I only have a half an hour break."

"Actually Skye, I was going to head over to your house after I was done here to see Josh. Why don't I just bring this stuff over with me? Save you the trouble."

"Really? Thanks Maddy."

"No problem." Maddy took Skye's basket from her and the two exchanged a brief hug. "See you tonight."

"Yeah, see you." Skye started walking back towards the construction area, and Maddy turned and began walking towards Josh and Skye's house.

When she got there, she let herself in, walked into the kitchen and put away the few things that Skye had gotten at the market. Then she walked into the master bedroom to find her brother still asleep. She walked over to the bed, and bent her head down to his ear. "JOSH!"

He jumped up quickly. "Ah!" After seeing Maddy standing there, smirking, arms folded across her chest, he relaxed. Then he got angry. "Maddy what the hell?"

"Josh, it's after 4 in the afternoon. What are you doing still sleeping?"

"I'm sleeping, go away." He burrowed deeper into the pillow.

Maddy grabbed the pillow out from under him and then hit him over the head with it.

"Dammit Maddy!" He threw off the covers, sat up, and then tackled her to the ground."

"Josh, get off!"

"Are you going to let me sleep?"

"No! You need to get up!"

"Then I'm not moving." He shifted into a sitting position on her stomach.

"Oof! Josh! I'm going to tell Mark and then he's gunna kick your ass!"

Josh sighed, and then slowly rolled off his sister. She hit his shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Maddy you should know never to wake me up when I'm sleeping. And hung over. Not a good mix. Go away."

She was still trying to catch her breath. "Can't go away… Told Mom I'd come and talk to you… Sucks for both of us."

Josh hesitated for a moment before saying, "Talk to me about what?"

Maddy sighed. "I honestly don't know. I guess she's just worried about you. I'm worried about you too. You've been shutting down a lot recently, closing people out. What's wrong?"

He let out his breath in a huff. "Really? Am I the only one who remembers?"

"Josh…"

"No, Maddy. I'm serious. Does everyone else _not _care?"

"It's not that everyone else doesn't care, Josh, I'm sure that they're grieving in their own way, it's that no one really wants to talk about it. It was a hard time."

"Exactly. Which is why I'm so upset. Happy now?"

"No. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

She waited for a few moments. "I don't know Maddy, it's just… All those feelings that I had four years ago, are all coming back. That it was somehow all my fault. The Phoenix soldiers that invaded, Lieutenant Washington's death… Kara's death."

Maddy was silent for a moment. "Josh, I don't know exactly how to respond to that. Maybe you should talk to Skye about it? She…"

"No. Skye would just get upset. Tell me to stop living in the past; to stop worrying about it."

"Honestly Josh, that's what you should do. And I'm sorry for being so frank, but you can't change what happened to Kara or Lieutenant Washington no matter how much you want to. It just doesn't work that way. I'm sorry, but it's true."

Josh hung his head. "I know. You'd think after four years I'd be over it, huh?"

"I don't know. I guess everyone has their own way of dealing with things. But you can't keep putting Skye through this. You've been like this for quite a few months, and you're making Skye support the both of you. You need a job."

"I know. When I was in there a few nights ago, Boylan mentioned that he needed some help if I was interested. I wasn't then, but maybe I should go talk to him."

Maddy smiled. "My work here is done. Dinner tonight is at six, it's already 4:30. Get ready. You should get there at 5 to help Mom. Or just to see Zoe. Okay?"

"Alright. I'll take a shower and then head over."

Maddy stood up and started walking to the front door.

"Hey Mads?"

She stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

Josh smiled at her. "Thanks."

She returned the smile. "Anytime."

**A/N Sooooo…..? What did you think! I really hope you liked it. I'm sorry for not being regular about updating this, but I'm going to try to be from now on. :)**

**Like it? Don't like it? Have any comments/constructive criticism? Review! (Please :)**


End file.
